


The Blood Is Rare And Sweet

by Seraphim0843



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Age Play, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Song: Cherry Wine (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim0843/pseuds/Seraphim0843
Summary: Klaus struggles to deal with Five's return.[Title from Hozier's Cherry Wine]Rated explicit for what I know will be explicit content in future chapters.Currently drabble; unsure when I'll continue.





	The Blood Is Rare And Sweet

 

 

 

Five is back, and yeah - it's a wish come true and it's everything Klaus had hoped for, and he had cried for a week with all of his heartbreak bursting out like a dam breaking deep inside him.

 

But Five is _Five_ \- distant and cold as a winter on the far away planet he might as well have been on for the past sixteen years. It's not the time away that hurts deeper than any hurt Klaus knows. It's that Klaus now remembers that cruel, impenetrable wall that Five built around himself with every act of torment a la Reggie. Originally, it was a wall that was such an enjoyably enticing challenge. Understandably, though, at thirteen years of age Klaus had never considered the ramifications that falling for such a person would bring after said person disappeared for what's really been forty-five fucking _years_! And then came _back_!

 

He tried to explain to Ben that it's one thing to lose someone, never move on (Ben had long since learned that would never happen), and then have them return. That's a rollercoaster of emotions unto itself, but that's not what this is. This is having him back and not being able to have him, hold him, tell him how much he missed him.

 

Ben argued as Klaus broke down, insisting he just need ask Five - there was no need for these goddamn tiring _dramatics_! Five would fall into his loving arms and all would be well. You always have to make a theatrical performance even when everything is _fine_ , Klaus. Please, just _calm down_. _Breathe_.

 

But Klaus knew better, knew Five had never been the type for such easy romance because he'd rather protect himself with that wall of an obstacle course straight out of hell. And now that Five had lived an entire life without Klaus and had been with Dolores for over thirty years, Klaus knew he had lost the already slim chance he had to win his love.

 

He's drowned in drugs of every type, nearly lost his life time and again. He's a complete wreck, but the only one of his siblings who would actually acknowledge it, so he had that at least. He prided himself in that. And yet, it was so easy to turn that glimmer of positive thinking he had drilled into his head through years of rehab into a grueling weight of self-loathing that only the worst of chemicals could momentarily numb away. The lovely old man who was so gracious to steal them away from their mothers had ruined their sense of self-worth and tormented all of them in ways that they could understand and relate to only with each other.

 

They had held each other close when they had a chance to hide in the blind spots of the security cameras, but those cherished moments only lasted for so long. Despite Mom's protests and Pogo's desperate attempts to logic him out of it, Reggie was quick to put an end to such needless familial behaviour. That wouldn't stop Klaus from holding those memories close to him for the rest of his life, though. Nothing could match the closeness of another who actually knew every detail of their shared trauma, such a connection that was family and _love_ and the only thing that kept them from ending it all. Even icy Five would cuddle close and cry on Klaus's shirt. Once he saw it, he would never forget who Five is behind his wall; would never stop clawing his way through to reach that vulnerability and heal him.

 

 

So, here he is, out of tears and past exhaustion and building his own sort-of half-assed wall that he never really wanted to build to begin with. Five had gathered the siblings into the grand "living" room for another futile attempt to organize their broken team of a family to stop the apocalypse. Klaus had long ago zoned-out and decided to focus on rolling his lunch-time joint.

 

He fumbles with the paper and spills the cheap, poorly ground buds on the carpet. He immediately gives up. It won't fill his emptiness and it's shitty weed, anyways.

 

He glances up at Five and instantly regrets it, a harsh pang of lust shooting through his body at the sight of smooth, soft skin and his dark, _dark_ brown hair that looks so pretty, even slightly mussed-up. The boy's coiffed bangs could use just a single brush of a comb to put them back in place, and it's enough to make Klaus's breath stutter in his throat.

 

Vanya interjects Five's lecture with something no one can hear and Diego steam-rolls over her barely-there voice with some sort of boring old cynical jab at the entire family. All that Klaus can see is Five's jaw tensing at Diego's rudeness, and the glare he directs at the vigilante. But Klaus is so wounded by his own broken heart, he just wishes Five would know _his_ state of ruin and protect _him_ from every little wrong done to him, out of love for _him_.

 

Klaus gets up from his spot on the floor, swaying a moment from the whoosh of his own poorly circulating blood. He steels himself with little effort; raises his eyebrows as he falls into his usual lofty, silly exterior.

 

"I'll be right back, I just have to-" he ponders for a second, "-how do I say 'not be here because I'm exhausted with all of _this_ ' without sounding rude?" His face shows distaste as he gestures vaguely at the rest of his siblings.

 

Five looks even more offended at this, incredulous sneer and all.

 

"Exhausted!?" he replies in disbelief but quickly shifts to his not-so-passive aggressive sarcasm, "Well, I'm sorry I'm boring you with my plans to save you all from your own impending deaths!"

 

Klaus frowns and pretends to be unaffected by Five. He's already walking away, eager to get away from the cause of his heartbreak, "Au revoir, mon frère!", and he waves behind him.

 

 

 

Painfully maintaining his nonchalant front, despite his freedom from any knowing gaze, he waltzes down to his bedroom and flops onto his bed.

 

Ben sighs and shakes his head, muttering something that sounds like "Why do you do this to yourself?" and it's the last thing Klaus hears before he dozes off into a deep slumber, the sting of a love that never was following him into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
